Skeletons In The Closet
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When another White Lighter visits the manor, Piper overhears him and Leo talking and prompts Piper and her sisters to believe that Leo’s hiding something from them.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"SKELETONS IN THE CLOSET"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
the property of the WB television network, except for those characters   
specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction   
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes   
"A Witch's Tail" and "Happily Ever After".)  
  
* * *  
  
When another White Lighter visits the manor, Piper overhears him   
and Leo talking and prompts Piper and her sisters to believe that Leo's   
hiding something from them.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper came into the manor and dropped her keys on the entryway   
table. Going to the doctor had always been one of her least favorite   
things to do. With a baby on the way, she found it even more trying,   
since she had to do it more often.  
  
"Hey," said Paige, coming out of the kitchen, "how'd the checkup   
go?"  
  
"Fine," said Piper. "Everything is just as it should be."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "Phoebe called. She's going to be late   
again. With the holidays coming up, I guess she's getting a lot more   
letters from people in depression."  
  
"I guess so," said Piper. "The holidays can be real hard on   
some people. Especially if they don't have any family."  
  
"I hear that," said Paige. "Where's Leo? I thought he was   
going to the doctors' office with you?"  
  
"He did," said Piper. "He got summoned. Ever since he and I   
switched places, I can understand better what he's going through."  
  
"I think that was the idea," said Paige.  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I'm wiped. Think I'll go lie down for a   
while. I'll be down later to start dinner and I hope Phoebe gets home   
in time to enjoy it."  
  
"I'm sure she will," said Paige.  
  
Dinner that night was uneventful. No demons attacked, allowing   
the Halliwells to enjoy it uninterrupted. Phoebe got home about   
halfway through the meal.  
  
"Some of those letters are so sad," she said as she joined the   
others for dinner. "Some of those poor people have no one at all on   
the holidays. Kind of makes you appreciate what you have."  
  
"I know I do," said Paige. "After my parents died, I didn't   
have anyone either. I know exactly how they feel."  
  
"You'll never have to worry about that again," said Leo.  
  
"That's right, sweetie," said Piper. "We're one big happy   
family now."  
  
"Leo," said Paige, "Piper said you were summoned earlier.   
Anything important?"  
  
"Yeah, honey," said Piper. "You haven't said what it was about.   
You usually tell us as soon as you return. I assume it wasn't   
anything serious."  
  
Leo looked nervous. He knew his news might not sit well,   
especially with Piper. And he had been putting it off. Trying to   
think of the best way to approach the subject.  
  
"I was meaning to talk to you about it later," said Leo to   
Piper.  
  
"About what?" asked Piper. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem exactly," said Leo.  
  
"Then why the secrecy?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah, brother-in-law," said Phoebe. "Spill it. What's the big   
secret?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how you'd react when I told you," said Leo.   
"I've been trying to think of the best way to explain it."  
  
"Uh oh," said Phoebe. "This doesn't sound good."  
  
"I'm explaining it all wrong," said Leo. "It's nothing bad, I   
promise. But I'm pretty sure you're going to have a problem with it."  
  
"A problem with what?" insisted Piper.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a little early," said a voice from the   
doorway to the kitchen. "Hi Leo. I figured you would have told her   
by now."  
  
"Every looked up to see a man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, Justin," said Leo. "I was working up to it."  
  
"Who's that?" asked Paige.  
  
"His name is Justin," said Leo. "He's a White Lighter. And   
he's here for the baby." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Would you care to explain that?" demanded Piper.  
  
"That was a bad choice of words," said Justin. "More precisely,   
I'm here ABOUT the baby."  
  
"I'm still waiting for an explanation," said Piper.  
  
"Piper, it's nothing like you think," said Leo.  
  
"Leo," said Justin, "why don't you let me handle this? I do   
have some experience at it."  
  
He turned to Piper.  
  
"I'm not here to harm your child," said Justin. "Quite the   
contrary. I'm here to make sure everything is normal with your   
pregnancy. I'm sort of a metaphysical physician."  
  
"A what?" asked Paige.  
  
"A doctor," said Leo. "Justin is a doctor who treats magical   
pregnancies. Normally, it's the pregnancies of witches and the like."  
  
"So I guess that makes you a witch doctor," giggled Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe," snapped Piper.  
  
"I suppose in a way she's right," said Justin. "My specialty is   
obstetrics for witches. Especially witches who have a magical child."  
  
"I have a doctor," protested Piper.  
  
"Yes, a mortal doctor," said Justin. "I don't deal with the   
mortal aspects of a pregnancy. I leave that to the mortal doctors. I   
deal with the magical aspects of a pregnancy."  
  
"I don't need a metaphysical physician," said Piper.  
  
"That's what a lot of witches think," said Justin. "Tell me   
something, Piper. What's wrong with your baby?"  
  
"What?" asked Piper.  
  
"What's wrong with your baby?" repeated Justin.  
  
"Nothing," insisted Piper. "She's perfectly healthy."  
  
"But you're seeing a mortal doctor on a regular basis," said   
Justin. "If there's nothing wrong and she's perfectly healthy, why go   
through the bother?"  
  
"I want to make sure she stays healthy," explained Piper.  
  
"Exactly," said Justin. "Now, I'm sure that your baby is   
perfectly healthy. But especially in your case, thee are magical   
prenatal concerns that a mortal doctor is just not equipped to deal   
with. I am. This is just a routine checkup to make sure the magical   
aspects of your baby are fine."  
  
"I don't know," said Piper.  
  
"Well, I can't force you," said Justin. "Any more than anyone   
can force you to see a mortal doctor. And as I said, I'm sure there's   
nothing wrong with the child at all. She's probably very healthy.   
But how do you know for sure?"  
  
Piper looked at Justin. He had a good point. This was no   
ordinary baby. She had already exhibited greater magic than even some   
adults Piper had met. And magic could be notoriously unpredictable.  
  
"I'm not a politician," said Justin. "I have only two concerns.   
The health and welfare of your unborn child and your health and   
welfare."  
  
"Just a routine exam?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Nothing more," said Justin. "I'm a doctor. I couldn't in good   
conscience do anything that was detrimental to either you or you   
child. If you say now, I'll leave. But I hope you'll say yes. If   
nothing else for the peace of mind you'll have when you know for sure   
she's healthy."  
  
Piper looked at the others. She had been so concerned with   
making sure the baby was okay she hadn't even considered a magical   
aspect. And Justin was right. A mortal doctor might not be qualified   
to handle the magical aspects of the pregnancy.  
  
"Okay," she said finally, "but just a checkup. You're not   
checking me into any other world hospital or anything like that."  
  
"There is no such thing," said Justin smiling. "And I rarely   
find any serious problems. So, just relax. This shouldn't take more   
than a few minutes." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"Should we leave the room?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary," said Justin. "This is a   
metaphysical examination, not a physical one."  
  
He sat down next to Piper. Then he reached out with one hand   
and held it over Piper's abdomen. He made some circular motions over   
her abdomen as he concentrated.  
  
"Just as I suspected," he said.  
  
"What?" asked Piper nervously. "It there a problem? Is   
something wrong with her?"  
  
""She's perfectly healthy," said Justin, smiling again. "In   
fact, she's healthier than most fetuses at this stage of development.   
Having a White Lighter for a father has some advantages."  
  
"Thank God," said Piper.  
  
"There is just one very minor thing," said Justin. "Her magical   
electrolytes are a bit low. Nothing at all to be concerned with, I   
assure you. It's not even as bad as a mortal with the sniffles. And   
I'm sure it will correct itself within a few weeks."  
  
"So she's in no danger?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not in the least," said Justin. He held out his hand and a   
piece of paper appeared in his palm. "Now, this is a recipe for a   
potion that will insure it's corrected almost immediately. While I'm   
sure it will clear up on it's own, I don't like to take any chances."  
  
He handed the paper to Piper.  
  
"It won't be dangerous for her at all?" asked Piper.  
  
"As safe as mothers' milk," said Justin. "But you could have a   
very minor adverse reaction to it. It's not the least bit dangerous.   
But you never know how an adult is going to react to a child's   
medication. I'd like to stick around for a bit to make sure you don't   
have a reaction to it. At most you might experience some nausea or a   
headache or some dizziness. It will be temporary, but it's nothing   
dangerous or severe."  
  
"You're sure?" asked Piper.  
  
"You have my word," said Justin. "As I said, my only concerns   
are you and the baby."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "There's nothing in this recipe that's   
dangerous. And it shouldn't take long to prepare it."  
  
"I'll help," said Paige.  
  
"Fine," said Justin. "If it's okay, I'll just wait in the   
living room until you're finished."  
  
"I think I'll go to bed early," said Phoebe. "I'm kind of   
bushed."  
  
"Okay, sweetie," said Piper. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Phoebe went upstairs while Leo and Justin went into the living   
room. Piper and Paige began working on the potion.  
  
"I didn't know there were such things as metaphysical doctors,"   
said Paige.  
  
"Neither did I," said Piper. "But it does kind of make sense.   
Magic can be unpredictable, you know that. I guess it makes sense   
that an unborn child of magical nature could be affected by it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure Leo wouldn't do anything to put the baby in   
danger," said Paige. "He says Justin is okay, so I guess we can trust   
him."  
  
"Believe me," said Piper, "Leo is just as concerned for this   
baby as I am. If he had any doubts at all, Justin would be here."  
  
"I wonder why he was worried how you'd react to this?"   
questioned Paige.  
  
"It was probably THEIR idea," said Piper, indicating the Elders.   
"He knows how I feel about THEIR suggestions."  
  
As Piper and Paige talked in the kitchen, Phoebe was getting   
ready for bed. She suddenly found herself very thirsty. She decided   
that a quick drink before bed was a good idea. Since they had a   
guest, she put on her robe and went downstairs. Just as she was about   
to descend the stairs, she stopped short when she heard Leo and Justin   
talking in the living room.  
  
"We should know soon," said Justin.  
  
"I hope so," said Leo. "I hate doing this. I've never kept   
anything from Piper before."  
  
"There's no choice," said Justin. "The Councils' rules on this   
are very clear."  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Leo was keeping a   
secret from Piper. And from the sound of things, it was no small   
secret. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"Well," said Piper, holding up the finished potion, "it's done.   
I guess I should go ahead and take it."  
  
She raised the vial with the potion in it and started to drink   
it.  
  
"Piper, don't," said Phoebe, coming into the kitchen.  
  
She told Piper and Paige about what she had heard Leo and Justin   
saying. She, of course, couldn't tell them what the secret was. But   
it seemed clear they were hiding something. And it apparently had to   
do with the baby.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," said Paige. "Leo wouldn't put   
the baby in danger, no matter what the Elders said."  
  
"No, he wouldn't," said Piper. "But that doesn't explain what   
he's hiding. Or why. Come on. I'm going to get some answers before   
I drink this concoction."  
  
Phoebe and Paige followed Piper into the living room. Justin   
smiled as she came into the room.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"You tell me," said Piper, putting the vial down on the coffee   
table. "What does this do? Besides what you've already told me?"  
  
"Piper, what's going on?" asked Leo.  
  
"Phoebe overheard you two talking," said Piper. "She told me   
what you said. What is it you AREN'T telling me?"  
  
"Phoebe just misunderstood, that's all," said Justin.  
  
"No I didn't," said Phoebe. "Leo said he had never kept   
anything from Piper before and hated doing it now. You said there was   
no choice because the Councils' rules were very clear on the matter.   
Tell me that's not what you said."  
  
"I can assure you," began Justin.  
  
"I don't want your assurances," said Piper. "Leo, is there   
anything about this potion that Justin hasn't told me?"  
  
Leo looked at Justin. He was clearly torn. Between answering   
Piper's question and something that was between him and Justin.  
  
"It's a very minor thing," said Justin. "Not even worth   
mentioning."  
  
"Let's mention it," said Piper.  
  
"It's nothing really," said Justin. "A side effect of the   
potion allows me to read the baby's aura."  
  
"Her aura?" questioned Paige. "Why would you need to read the   
baby's aura?"  
  
"I didn't say I needed to," said Justin, "I said it allows me   
to."  
  
"So why not tell me about it?" asked Piper.  
  
"I didn't think it was important enough to mention," said   
Justin. "It really won't affect you or the baby."  
  
"Then why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?"   
asked Piper. "Leo, I want you to tell me the truth. What exactly is   
going on here?"  
  
"Piper," said Leo, a look of pain on his face, "I can't answer   
your questions."  
  
"I'm your wife," said Piper. "This is our child. You'd better   
start answering my questions honestly. I'm not touching that potion   
until I know exactly what's going on."  
  
"Piper, you're putting Leo in a very difficult position," said   
Justin. "He can't say anything. If he does, he'll be stripped of his   
powers and made a mortal. No White Lighter can answer your questions.   
It's forbidden."  
  
"Now you're scaring me," said Piper.  
  
"Okay, officially confused," said Phoebe, raising her hand.   
"First, you say it's not important enough to mention. Now you tell us   
that if you say anything, you'll be stripped of our powers. How can   
it be both?"  
  
"The side effect of the potion was not important enough to   
mention," said Justin. "Asking Leo or me about why will get any White   
Lighter stripped of his powers."  
  
"Why?" asked Paige.  
  
"This is getting more complicated that it was supposed to be,"   
said Leo.  
  
"I'm going to the Elders," said Justin. "There has to be a way   
to satisfy Piper and still not violate the edict. I'll be back as   
soon as I can."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Justin orbed out of the manor. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
Leo stepped into the kitchen. Piper hadn't said a word after   
Justin had orbed out. She had simply gone back into the kitchen and   
begun clearing the dishes from the table. The look on her face told   
everyone she was not a happy camper.  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry," said Leo.  
  
"Are you?" asked Piper. "Leo, I know there are things you can't   
tell me. Like things about your other charges, for instance. But   
this isn't one of your other charges. This is my baby. OUR baby. If   
whatever this is is about the baby, I have a right to know. More   
importantly, I need to know. I can't believe you, of all people,   
would keep something about our baby from me."  
  
"It's not like that," said Leo. "It's not exactly about the   
baby."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Piper.  
  
"It's complicated," said Leo.  
  
"And you can't tell me," said Piper.  
  
"No, I can't," said Leo. "And I can't tell you why I can't   
without breaking one of the oldest White Lighter laws. You knew when   
we got married there would be times I wouldn't be able to say anything   
to you."  
  
"Not when it comes to my baby," said Piper. "Leo, you're my   
husband. When it comes to this baby, I'm damn well going to know what   
it is."  
  
"Like I said," said Leo, "it's not exactly about the baby. I   
shouldn't even be telling you this but I will say this much. That   
potion Justin gave you won't do anything except what he said it would   
do. All magical babies are given if. It has to do with something   
that happened a very long time ago. I can't say more than that."  
  
"All magical babies?" asked Piper. "Did my sisters and I get it   
before we were born?"  
  
"No," said Leo. "You're mortals. This only applies to babies   
who have one magical parent, such as a White Lighter."  
  
"What about Paige?" asked Piper. "Her father was a White   
Lighter."  
  
"The Elders didn't know about her," said Leo. "So, no, she   
didn't get it either. If the Elders had known about her, she would   
have gotten it. And I can tell you it would have made absolutely no   
difference. Everything would still have happened just as it did."  
  
"Then why do it at all?" asked Piper. "If it doesn't change   
anything, what's the sense in doing it?"  
  
"I can't answer that," said Leo. "Piper, I know how upsetting   
this is to you. But you know that, ordinarily, I would never keep   
anything from you. Especially about the baby. But you have to   
believe me. This is a very unusual situation."  
  
"Excuse me," said Paige from the doorway. "Justin is back."  
  
"Good," said Piper, storming out of the kitchen. "I'm going to   
get some answers."  
  
She stormed into the living room where Justin sat talking with   
Phoebe.  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "you better have something to tell me.   
Otherwise things could start to get real unpleasant around here."  
  
"Calm down, Piper," said Justin. "I've talked to the Elders and   
explained the situation. Under the circumstances, they feel it would   
be best if you knew exactly what was going on and why."  
  
"Its' about time," said Piper.  
  
"Really?" asked Leo. "I'm surprised they would decide that."  
  
"They did," said Justin. "There are a couple of conditions,   
however."  
  
"There always are," said Paige.  
  
"First," said Justin, "don't blame Leo. He was only following   
an ancient White Lighter dictate. There's really nothing he could   
have done about it.  
  
"Second, what you're about to learn must never - and I repeat,   
never - be mentioned outside the three of you. The White Lighter   
dictate I mentioned expressly forbids any mortal person from ever   
learning about this. That's why Leo and I couldn't say anything until   
I got permission from the Elders."  
  
"Fine," said Piper. "I can live with that. Now, what's so   
important that you have to give my baby a special potion?"  
  
"Sit down and I'll explain everything," said Justin. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"To begin with," said Justin, "everything I told you about the   
potion is true. Your child's magical electrolytes are a bit low and   
the potion will correct that. It wouldn't have harmed either you or   
the baby.  
  
"But the side effect - my being able to read the baby's aura -   
is something that we've done for a very long time. We don't mention   
it to the mother so that she won't be unduly concerned."  
  
"Concerned about what?" asked Piper.  
  
"Concerned about something that may never happen," said Leo.   
"Something that, if it does happen, won't happen for many years. And   
something that no one can do anything about."  
  
"That sounds ominous," said Paige.  
  
"It's not meant to be," said Justin. "It's just the way it is.   
Piper, do you remember when you and Leo first got together?"  
  
"How could I forget?" asked Piper. "The Elders were so dead set   
against it I nearly lost him forever."  
  
"Have you ever wondered why they were so against it?" asked   
Justin.  
  
"I guess we just assumed it was so Leo's involvement with one of   
his charges wouldn't affect his objective," said Piper. "A lot of   
businesses have rules about employees being involved with each other.   
I guess we just figured it was something like that."  
  
"That's only partially true," said Leo, "but it's not the entire   
reason. The restriction doesn't apply only to a White Lighter and his   
or her charges. It applies to any White Lighter and witch."  
  
"Leo's right," said Justin. "Even a witch who isn't a White   
Lighter's charge is not allowed to become involved with them. You   
were granted a special exemption because of certain things you did for   
the Elders."  
  
"Yeah, like saving their butts," said Phoebe.  
  
"No small accomplishment," said Justin.  
  
"Okay," said Paige, "so why can't a White Lighter and a witch   
become involved? My father was a White Lighter and my mother was a   
witch."  
  
"And the Elders would have put a stop to it if they had known,"   
said Leo.  
  
"Lucky for me they didn't," said Paige.  
  
"Lucky for all of us," said Phoebe.  
  
"What does this have to do with reading my baby's aura?" asked   
Paige.  
  
"Piper, your baby is half human," said Justin. "And as I'm sure   
you're aware, ANY human has the propensity for good or evil."  
  
"Leo's a White Lighter," said Phoebe. "Doesn't that mean she'll   
have more good in her than evil?"  
  
"Usually," said Justin, "but that is no guarantee she will be   
good. When she's old enough to make her own decisions, she'll decide   
if she's going to be good or evil. No one can make the decision for   
her or force her to choose one over the other. Just as we all do."  
  
"Oh, she'll be good," said Paige confidently.  
  
"There's no guarantee of that," said Justin. "Certain creatures   
are born good while others are born evil. It's a foregone conclusion   
that those creatures will be either good or evil. Most have a choice.   
Just as Piper's baby will have that choice."  
  
"So by reading her aura," said Piper, "you'll be able to tell   
which she'll be?"  
  
"It's not that simple," said Leo. "It's only an indication of   
which way she is predisposed to go. As Justin said, it's only a   
starting point."  
  
"Kind of like a barometer, so to speak," said Phoebe.  
  
"Something like that," said Justin.  
  
"I assume," said Piper, "there's a reason it's so important for   
you to know this so early."  
  
"Yes, there is," said Justin.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe," said Leo, "do you remember the first time you   
met Sam? Up at the lake?"  
  
"My father?" questioned Paige.  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "That's when we found out that you and I   
weren't the first White Lighter and witch to fall in love."  
  
"Right," said Leo. "Well, Sam and your mother weren't the first   
either. In fact, in the distant past, it was not an uncommon   
occurrence."  
  
""Leo's right," said Justin. "While it was discouraged, it   
wasn't forbidden. And one of those unions very nearly destroyed the   
entire world." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"Are you saying the child of a White Lighter and a witch almost   
destroyed the world?" asked Paige.  
  
"Very nearly," said Justin. "Up until about thirteen hundred   
B.C.E., White Lighters and witches were free to become involved.   
About that time, a girl was born to a particularly powerful witch and   
her White Lighter. She was named Caroline. The birth wasn't seen as   
an unusual occurrence. There were many such children. One, in fact,   
was an ancestor of Melinda Warren."  
  
"Our ancestor," said Phoebe.  
  
"Exactly," said Justin. "Anyway, Caroline inherited increased   
longevity from her White Lighter father. It allowed her to live much   
longer than the average human, though she wasn't immortal as White   
Lighters are."  
  
"Cool," said Paige. "Does that mean I have this increased   
longevity, too?"  
  
"We don't know," said Leo. "Some do, some don't. The only way   
we'll know for sure is when you don't age as fast as other people."  
  
"When Caroline was about two hundred," continued Justin, "she   
suddenly turned evil. It is believed she had always been evil. She   
was just biding her time until she was ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" asked Piper.  
  
"To join the underworld," said Leo. "Caroline had always   
believed she should have more authority than the Elders permitted her   
to have. She felt that since she was half human, she was better   
suited to lead than a full White Lighter. Especially since, in a way,   
White Lighters' are actually servants of mankind."  
  
"I've never seen them as servants," said Piper. "More like   
guides."  
  
"Maybe servants isn't the right choice of words," said Justin.   
"They're more like elected officials. While they are elected to be   
leaders, they are still considered servants of the people. This would   
be a more accurate analogy for the White Lighters, I suppose."  
  
"That makes sense," said Phoebe.  
  
"Caroline felt she should be just another White Lighter," said   
Justin. "She felt she should be an Elder. And not just any Elder.   
She felt she should be head of the Council."  
  
"Gee, nothing like having aspirations," said Paige.  
  
"Is that why she went to the underworld?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Justin. "It's believed she made a deal with a very   
high level demon. In exchange for a place of leadership among the   
demons, she would help them search out and destroy witches."  
  
"So, if she was evil," said Phoebe, "how come no one discovered   
she was a warlock instead of a witch?"  
  
"She was very devious," said Leo. "With her White Lighter   
powers, she was able to fool everyone, even the Elders. Until she   
showed up in the underworld and then it was too late."  
  
"It didn't take her long to prove her worth to the demon she had   
struck a bargain with," continued Justin. "Within a short time, she   
had gained enough power to vanquish him and take his place. Needless   
to say this caught the attention of the Source at that time."  
  
"I can imagine," said Piper. "She probably had her sights set   
on replacing him."  
  
"If she did," said Leo, "she wouldn't have dared try. Even as   
powerful as she had become, she still didn't have the power to   
challenge the Source. And she knew it. She was far from stupid."  
  
"But she had something else in mind," said Justin. "Something   
almost as bit as being leader of the underworld."  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "Second-in-command of the underworld. If   
you can't be first, second isn't a bad position."  
  
"Her ambition wouldn't let her be second," said Justin. "So she   
struck a bargain with the Source. For the power and authority she   
coveted, she swore to give the Source the one thing he wanted most."  
  
"What was that?" asked Paige.  
  
"Absolute dominion over the mortal realm," said Leo. "The   
complete and total eradication of all the forces of good on Earth."  
  
"That's a tall order," said Phoebe. "Even back then there must   
have been a great many witches and White Lighters."  
  
"There were," said Justin. "But Caroline was convinced she   
could do it. With the Sources' help."  
  
"She nearly did, too," said Leo. "And her first victim was her   
own father." 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"She murdered her own father?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yes," said Justin. "As a warlock, she had the ability to steal   
another's power at the moment of their death. She had a Dark Lighter   
shoot him with a crossbow and sat next to him, watching him die. When   
he did die, she stole his power."  
  
"That's cold," said Phoebe.  
  
"She didn't stop there," said Justin. "The Source had given her   
undisputed rule over every demon on Earth. They obeyed her without   
question, as if she was the Source herself. They didn't just kill   
witches and White Lighters. Or any f the other magical beings she   
went after. She had them brought to her so she could steal their   
powers when they died."  
  
"As her power grew, so did her reputation," continued Leo. "She   
had only one driving force. To absorb the magic of any good being.   
To fulfill her promise to the Source."  
  
"The most powerful witch at the time made a decision," said   
Justin. "Using one of the most ancient spells known, she faced   
Caroline to vanquish her. It was a spell that had rarely been used   
before, because in vanquishing Caroline, the witch would also be   
vanquished. The spell uses the life force of one being to cancel out   
the life force of another. It was never known to have failed."  
  
"So Caroline was vanquished?" asked Paige. "At the cost of a   
witch's life?"  
  
"No," said Justin. "Caroline had absorbed so many powers by   
that time, she was able to resist the spell. And gained even more   
power in the process. That of the witch. Caroline couldn't be   
vanquished."  
  
"Oh my God," said Piper. "What happened?"  
  
"The leaders of the forces of good all got together," said Leo.   
"When they discovered she couldn't be vanquished, they were left with   
only one alternative. She had to be contained. She had to be placed   
in some kind of prison so she couldn't threaten the forces of good any   
longer."  
  
"A decision was made," said Justin. "The five most powerful   
wielders of good magic used their power to merge. They, in essence,   
became a single entity. An entity with only one purpose. To absorb   
Caroline and her power, effectively nullifying her power."  
  
"Kind of like canceling each other out," offered Paige.  
  
"That was the idea," said Justin. "But once again, they had   
underestimated just how powerful she had become. She had absorbed so   
much power that she was an equal for the new entity. In fact, they   
were almost exactly evenly matched. Kind of like someone fighting   
themselves. They were so evenly matched, neither one could hope to   
defeat the other."  
  
"Someone must have won," said Paige. "No one can go on forever,   
no matter how powerful they are."  
  
`"In a sense," said Justin, "they both won."  
  
"And they both lost," added Leo. "They were two forces of   
equally matched power. Neither force was willing to surrender or quit   
until the other had been defeated. Two forces of irresistible power   
refusing to give quarter for any reason. The end was inevitable."  
  
"They absorbed each other," said Justin.  
  
"So that put an end to Caroline?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"In a sense," said Justin. "In absorbing each other, the living   
consciousness of both entities was destroyed. Unable to withstand the   
awesome power that both possessed. No living being could have   
survived the clash of those two powers. So, in a sense, Caroline and   
the consciousness of the new entity were destroyed in the joining."  
  
"But neither had destroyed the other," continued Leo. "Both   
magics still existed. They became inextricably intertwined. Good and   
evil ceased to exist in the joined magic. It simply existed without   
any conscious control."  
  
"But the determination of the two combatants was so intense,"   
said Justin, "especially in those last few seconds, that it left a   
sort of psychic imprint on both magics. This imprint was absorbed and   
became intertwined with the magic. The good imprint was to absorb the   
evil magic and the evil imprint was to absorb the good magic.  
  
"When the consciousnesses were destroyed, good and evil ceased   
to have any meaning. They cancelled each other out. But the   
determination to absorb magic remained. Almost as an instinctual   
impression. An impression on the most powerful magic that could   
possibly exist."  
  
"Now you know what no other mortal alive knows," said Leo. "You   
know the origin of the Hollow." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
"I wondered where the Hollow came from," said Paige. "We were   
told it wasn't good or evil, but I've always wondered who or what   
created it and why."  
  
"It didn't end there, did it?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, it didn't," said Justin. "It was called the Hollow because   
it seemed there was no limit to how much magic it could absorb. As if   
it were a hollow void, incapable of ever being filled.  
  
"Once the joining was complete, the Hollow instinctively went in   
search of magic. Good or evil magic made no difference. Any magic it   
came across was absorbed. Soon it became evident to the leaders of   
both good and evil that they had a common enemy. An enemy that didn't   
discriminate in its' choice of victims."  
  
"We knew that good and evil have to work together to stop the   
Hollow," said Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Justin. "Everyone knew it couldn't be vanquished.   
Any magic used against it would simply be absorbed by it. So it had   
to be contained."  
  
"Just like they tried to do with Caroline," said Phoebe.  
  
"Not exactly," said Justin. ""This was much more complicated.   
It was decided there was only one thing that could contain such a   
powerful magical force. Anti-magic."  
  
"What's anti-magic?" asked Piper.  
  
"The opposite of magic," said Leo. "There's a dimension that   
nullifies magic. It makes magic powerless. It's the only thing that   
could contain the Hollow. Since anti-magic isn't magic, the Hollow   
couldn't absorb it."  
  
"True," said Justin. "But no one had ever tried to bring anti-  
magic into the Earthly realm before. We had no way of knowing what   
the effects would be. But there simply was no other choice."  
  
"A portal was opened to the anti-magic dimension," continued   
Leo. "Then a witch went through to get some anti-magic to bring   
back."  
  
"How would the witch open a portal back if magic doesn't work   
there?" asked Paige.  
  
"There are natural portals between the two," said Justin. "You   
have to know precisely where to look and what to do to open one. This   
witch had that information. She volunteered to bring the anti-magic   
back.  
  
"Well, she located what she was looking for and opened a portal   
back. But they had misjudged the effects bringing anti-magic into   
this dimension would have. As soon as she stepped through the portal,   
a massive explosion occurred."  
  
"It destroyed an entire continent," said Leo.  
  
"You mean Atlantis, don't you?" asked Phoebe. "Atlantis did   
exist?"  
  
"Until about thirty-five-hundred years ago it did," said Justin.   
Nothing was left of it. It didn't sink into the ocean, as most people   
believe. It was totally obliterated. Eventually the anti-magic was   
located. Then it was given to a mortal craftsman to fashion the   
prison for the Hollow. As a mortal, he had no magic that would affect   
the anti-magic."  
  
"The box the Hollow is kept in," said Paige. "That's what he   
fashioned."  
  
"That's right," said Justin. "The inscription on the box   
doesn't actually trap the Hollow. It's more like it summons it to the   
box. That's why it takes the most powerful forces of good and evil   
combined to make it work. The incantation artificially magnifies   
their power making it irresistible to the Hollow. It goes in search   
of that magic and the incantation gives the impression the magic is in   
the box. Once the lid is closed, it can't get out without being   
destroyed."  
  
"Now, you know," said Leo. "You know the dark secret of the   
White Lighters. Something no White Lighter wants anyone to find out.   
That's why we are forbidden from saying anything. Even to those who   
are closest to us. And why White Lighters and witches are forbidden   
from becoming involved with each other."  
  
"I don't understand why it's such a dark secret," said Paige.  
  
"What do you think would happen," said Justin, "if it became   
known that a White Lighter was responsible for the creation of the   
Hollow?"  
  
"It's not their fault," said Phoebe. "It's not even the fault   
of the Elders. This Caroline made her own decision to be evil."  
  
"Yes," said Justin, "and the Elders failed to see it coming.   
They should have seen it. If it ever got out that they made such a   
drastic mistake, witches would loose faith in the Elders and maybe   
even the White Lighters themselves. Many would refuse to listen to   
the Elders. If that should happen, evil could win without a battle.   
Without the cooperation between the Elders, the White Lighters, and   
the witches, no one would be safe. Mankind would be overrun by demons   
in no time." 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
"Now you see why it's so important to read the baby's aura,"   
said Justin. "And why you can't tell anyone what you've just learned.   
I can't tell if the baby will ever convert to evil, but I can estimate   
how much of a conflict between good and evil she may have inside her."  
  
"Piper," said Leo, "we've all done things we'd rather keep   
secret. Everyone has skeletons in their closet. This is one of the   
White Lighters' secrets. Because of what happened, thousands died.   
The three of you were nearly killed indirectly because of it."  
  
"And there's still danger," said Justin. "Because of what   
happened, a terrible force will always pose a threat to magic, good   
and evil. And that poses a threat to all mankind. A threat capable   
of destroying anyone.  
  
"If your daughter should become evil, and the Elders aren't   
prepared for it, we might not be so lucky next time. You've seen how   
powerful the Hollow is. And how indiscriminant it is. The Elders   
have to be prepared to prevent anything like what happened with   
Caroline from happening again."  
  
""What will you do?" asked Piper. "If you determine that she   
might turn evil someday, what will you do about my baby?"  
  
"Nothing," said Justin. "I can't determine if she will or won't   
become evil. Just how much of an evil human nature may be present.   
If it appears that it might one day pose a threat, the Elders will   
simply keep an eye on her. They can't punish her for what she MIGHT   
do. But it can allow them to be ready if it appears she might turn."  
  
Piper picked up the vial containing the potion and looked at it.   
Then she looked at Leo and Justin. She didn't know Justin. As a   
White Lighter, he should be trustworthy. But it was human nature not   
to fully trust anyone you had just met.  
  
On the other hand, she did know her husband. Leo cared for   
their baby as much as she did. And if he had any doubts, he wouldn't   
ask her to do anything that might endanger her or the baby. Finally,   
she pulled the cap off the vial and drained it's contents.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"We wait a minute until it takes affect," said Justin.  
  
Leo seemed more relaxed. He seemed confident that Justin's   
report on the baby's aura would be favorable. Even though she felt   
sure it would be, Piper couldn't help but be concerned. What if it   
wasn't favorable?  
  
"Whoa," said Justin.  
  
"What?" Piper. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I've just never seen such a strong aura before," said Justin.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Leo.  
  
"I see a bluish-white aura," said Justin, "with just the   
slightest hint of gray around the fringes."  
  
"Is that good?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It's better than good," said Justin. "White indicates good for   
a human. Blue for a White Lighter. Black, of course, would indicate   
evil. The baby's aura is bluish-white because she's half White   
Lighter and half human. As I said, because all humans have a   
propensity for evil, I expected some gray shading.  
  
"But not that light of a gray. And not on the fringes. The   
farther out on the aura the gray is, the less likely it will be a   
problem. The outer fringe, where this gray is, is as far out as it   
can get."  
  
"So that's good?" asked Paige.  
  
"Leo's aura has a darker shade of gray in it than the baby's   
does," said Justin. "And he's a White Lighter. I don't think you   
have anything to worry about. I've rarely seen such a pure aura."  
  
"Thank God," said Piper.  
  
"I need to be going," said Justin. You should be fine from here   
on out. And I'm sorry for everything we put you through."  
  
"No harm done, I suppose," said Piper. "Thank you for looking   
after my baby."  
  
"My pleasure," said Justin.  
  
He then orbed out of the manor.  
  
"Piper, I," began Leo.  
  
"No," she said, snuggling up next to him. "You don't need to   
apologize. I should have known you wouldn't knowingly put the baby in   
danger. I should have trusted you more."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "we never did get desert. I think there's   
still some chocolate ice cream in the freezer."  
  
"Ooh, chocolate," said Phoebe, jumping up from the sofa.  
  
Piper pulled Leo off the sofa and they all went into the   
kitchen.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
